


Another angsty fic

by Alexandhamtheman



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Gen, Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandhamtheman/pseuds/Alexandhamtheman
Summary: Burr finds out that Theo dies





	Another angsty fic

Aaron never knew that a single letter, a few words on a piece of paper even, could make him break down like he did. But you really don't except the bad things to come, do you?

_Mr. Burr, we regret to inform you that your late daughter, Theodosia Burr, has died at sea. A terrible hurricane hit the ship she was sailing on and we found her body washed up on shore. We’re sorry we couldn't get this to you sooner - The clinic._

His sobs fill the air around him and he crumples to the ground. Why her? She was going to lead the world some day. Theodosia, his beloved daughter, was such a beautiful and intelligent young woman…. and now she's gone. Aaron didn't even get to say goodbye. That would've been enough, he might not have been satisfied but it would've at least gave him a sense of comfort.

His benevolent wife and now his beautiful daughter. Everyone left him. He didn't want to wait any longer…. he wanted to take action. It was too late, even he knew that. Eliza was barely holding on anymore, so why should he?

“I shouldn't have waited to see what would happen! I shouldn't have stood back and watched everything like a play before me! I'm so sorry my loves” he coughs dryly and let's a few more sobs echo around him “can I let go yet? There's nothing to wait for anymore, my dear.” He sighs and glances at the paper again which was wet with many tears, yet it only caused him more pain, he didn't feel any resolution.

"I should've been the one that died! Alexander had so many children! I was so selfish." Aaron shakes his head and glances at himself in a mirror. He was absolutely disgusted with the man before him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


End file.
